ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Teen Titans: Animated Series
"Teen Titans (Marvel): Teen Avengers" ''is a television based series that focuses on the Teen Titans, based on the '''Marvel Universe'. It will be released on July 2016. Some episodes is focused on the DC's Titans and events from the Marvel Comics. It runs at the same time as "The Mighty Avengers". It was also said it was equivelent to Young Justice, Marvel Anime and The Mighty Avengers. Synopsis Marvel's Teen Titans ''features a Marvel version of the Teen Titans, lead by Sparrow as they protect the World & the Universe from new threats such as Deathblade, The Terror Titans, The Soviet Union, M.E.C.H. and Roadblack, as well as old villains such as The Cabal, The Masters of Evil, Galactus, HYDRA, A.I.M., The Serpent Society, The Kree, The Skrulls, Ultron, Hyperion & Thanos. The third season is renamed ''Marvel's Teen Titans Unlimited. Theme & Characters This show is a spiritual successor to the ''DC's Teen Titans ''as well as ''The Mighty Avengers, Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ''along with specific events from various Marvel Comic Book events. In the episode of the third season "Go", the foundering members consist of Sparrow, Iron Lad, Silver Sentry, Ellsa Alister, Robin Hood, Black Canary and Bluestreak. For the first and second seasons of the series, the Teen Titans line-up consists of Sparrow, Iron Lad, Silver Sentry, Ellsa, Robin Hood, Black Canary, Bluestreak, Star-Knight, Spider-Boy, Raven, Aquos, Kid Hulk, Ant-Lad, Stinger, Hawk, Dove, Black Leopard and Quantum, while the Avengers line-up of the first two seasons consists of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Henry Pym, The Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, The Vision, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Photon, Spider-Woman, Hercules, Namor, Moon Knight and Tigra, while the New Avengers line-up consists of Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Power Woman, War Machine, Wolverine, Mockingbird, Doctor Strange and The Thing. Voice Cast Main Cast *Dee Bradley Baker - Steeljaw, Nightcrawler, Sunspot *Kevin Michael Richardson - Ant-Lad *Khary Payton - Iron Lad, Bishop, Blade, Deathlok, Gabe Jones *Jason Spisak - Bluestreak *Jesse McCartey - Spider-Boy *Johnny Yong Bosch - Robin Hood *Josh Keaton - Sparrow, Spider-Man, Havok, Hermond *Kate Higgins - Quantum *Mae Whitman - Ellsa Alister *Martin Jarvis - A.L.F.R.E.D. *Masasa Moyo - Stinger, Photon, Misty Knight *Phil LaMarr - Black Leopard *Sean Astin - Hawk, Nova II *Stephanie Lemelin - Black Canary *Tara Strong - Raven, Dove, X-23, Firestar, Polaris, Magik, Danger *Travis Willingham - Kid Hulk, Hercules, Rhino, Sabertooth, Volstagg, Captain Ultra *Troy Baker - Star-Knight, Moon Knight, Fandral, Longshot *Yuri Lowenthal - Silver Sentry, Aquos, Cannonball Addtional Cast *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Moonstone *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot *Brian Bloom - Daredevil, Silver Surfer, Punisher *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Space Phantoms, Riptide, Erik Selvig, Ghost, The Leader *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin *Cree Summer - Magma, Mermaid *Daran Norris - Captain America, Venom, J. Jonah Jameson, Zzzax, John Jameson, Vector *Dave Wittenberg - The Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot *David Kaye - Nick Fury *Diedrich Bader - Nova I, Iron Fist, Machine Man, Captain Marvel, Blizzard, Tiger Shark *Dimitri Diatchenko - Gen. Claude Kakarov, Crimson Dynamo *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Queen Veranke *Gary Anthony Williams - Luke Cage, Thanos, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro *Gregg Berger - The Thing, Attuma, Mysterio, Scorpion *George Newbern - Hyperion *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Jean Grey, Psylocke, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Hela, Arachne, Betty Brant *Hoon Lee - Soft Master *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Iceman, Blasstar, Wizard, Winter Soldier *James Horan - Doctor Strange *John DiMaggio - The Hulk, Wolverine, Namor, War Machine, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, Terrax, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Rocket Raccoon, Egghead, Hammerhead, Unus the Untouchable, Ulik, Whirlwind, Surtur *John Kassir - Sauron *Jonathan Adams - Galactus, Kang *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Mark Rolston - Deathblade *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Michael Ironside - Gen. Thunderbolt Ross *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Bruce Banner, Dum Dum Dugan *Nolan North - Hawkeye, Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Scott Lang *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Banshee, Eddie Brock *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Richard Ecpar - Malekith *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson, Executioner, Sandman, Bullseye *Robert Ochoa - Franklin Richards *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki Laufeyson, Cyclops, Union Jack *Ron Perlman - Cable *Stan Lee - Himself *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Quasar, Air-Walker, Tyr, A-Bomb, Devil Dinosaur, Darkhawk *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Sage *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Power Woman, Mary Jane Watson, Madame Hydra, Elektra *Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, Mr. Fantastic Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer *Greg Weisman - Producer *Kevin Manthei - Series Composer Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 (Renamed as Marvel's Teen Titans: Unlimited) Movies Marvel's Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Marvel's Teen Titans: Age of Apocalypse Video Games Marvel's Teen Titans: Legacy Marvel's Teen Titans: Civil War Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2014-Present) Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Teen Titans Category:The Avengers